Just another Crazy Story
by Silver12
Summary: Rogue/baby/Remy/others warning if your a jean and scott fan don't read
1. another crazy story

**In another time Professor Charles Xaviers overcomed Maneto, and started to overcome the fear that humans had for mutants. In this time he formed many groups of mutants help, all sub divisions of his now famest group the X-Men. In Europe the group knowed as X Excalibur. A team in Austrlia knowed as X Exile and a secret base in Canada. The team there is called Generation X. With the orginal team wanting to get out more Charles invites some other members from the other teams to come and join the X- Men. Jubilee and Penance get permission to leave Generation X from their new leader Wasp, who left the Avengers to join the string of X teams. Rahine Sinclair got permission from her leader, Psylock from her team X Excalibur. The last that came to join the X-Men team was Marrow X Exile's Domino and Bishop sent her packing in hurry she were the first to arrive to the home base.**  
  
Progule  
  
With the tenology from the StarJammers the X-Men namely, Hank MeCoy, Charles, and Lilandra were able to help a certain mutant named Rogue. She who had the power to absorb the life force out of anybody, could not control her own powers alone at an earlier time. The three of them devised a way to help Rogue control her powers mentally. Whne the expirment proved to be a succest they went on to help other mutants like the team leader Scott. Cyclops control came very slowly. They went on to help Sarha A.K.A the lethal Marrow, she was improving quite rapidly. With the ability to control her powers she and Remy had a chance to finally touch, to kiss, to love physically. When they finally got to be alone with either they did nothing because Remy wanted to talk.  
  
Remy" Rogue I know you can touch, but cherie I want ta ask ya somin first."  
  
Rogue"What sugar?"  
  
Remy"I want ya ta marry moi?"  
  
Rogue"What?!?"  
  
Remy"Now don't get upsat, cherie, remember everyone changin, even Mystique cahnged and we thought dat would never happen"  
  
Rogue" But thats Raven and so what if she's with Victor, and they wanna settle down, why you?"  
  
Remy" Because I grew up watin for ya and I want to be a man for you."  
  
Rogue"By Marrin me?"  
  
Remy"Oui."  
  
Rogue"Oui."  
  
Remy"What?"  
  
Rogue"Yes sugar I'll Marry ya swamp rat."  
  
Remy"You make this Gambit the happiest man alive."  
  
Rogue"You goin to tell Charles or shal I?"  
  
Charles  
  
Rogue"I will write her"  
  
Remy"Mercie Charles will ya spread the news?"  
  
Charles  
  
It's been a couple of weeks before I got around to writing Raven. Its not that Ah was putting it off its just that their has been a lot of things going on. We all finally got to see what colour eyes Scott has, their such a deep brown that you can get so lost in them. I still perfer the demon look myself. So now I locked myself in the bathroom with enough supplies to last a three year war, and Im going to write her.  
  
Dear Raven, Mother,  
First of all hi, and how are you doing? Im fine, Im finally getting married, to Remy of course. I also can control my powers now. There's lots to fill you, Victor and Charlence in on before you come here. Yes come here. I want you to come for two reasons (1) My weddin, I want you to come.  
(2) To show Clarence the school so she knows where to go when she want's some friends her own age, plus I want to meet her. On with my story.  
Since it became offical that ma and Remy were going to get married we watched our friends slowly begian to couple up. Well you know about Scott, Jean and Logan and their lover circle. All because of Jean I think, the mind control thing she got. Anyways, Scott started to talk to Ororo (Storm,Weather Witch) well he fell in love with her. As it turns out she had a thing for him too. Scott left Jean to go out with Ororo. We All thought that Logan and her would get together in seconds(I lost a hundred on this bet) But someone was added to the equation. A firecracker, named Jubilee. She entered Logans life, his heart, his inner best. She understood him, fully. She was never scared of him, just scared of losing him to Jean. He spent lest time with Jean and more time with Jubilee, and the rest of us. She made him come out and hang with us instead of being byhimself. When they announced that they were a couple(I got back my hundred, plus another two)we were all happy for them except Jean. With an angrey telapath in the house they left and went to Logans Cabin in Canada.  
Rahine was another girl that came here. She and Kurt are getting along nicely.Kitty and Lance are going to get engaded, but Kitty wont find this out till my weddin. Since Im talking about secrets, I'll let you in on my Im expectin, I just found out, right before Logan left. He pulled me into the back yard just before he left, got down on his knees and smelt my belly and then put his ear beside it, then he looked up at me and told me. I flew into my bathroon and took the test and sure enough I am.(Im still in the bathroom if you wanted to know) You know I couldn't wait till after the weddin .  
Loves you mom  
Rogue 


	2. The crazyness contuines

Rogue finished her letter to Raven, sealed it up and she started to think aboutVictors girl. He found Charlence all beat up out in the woods, he brought her home and helped to heal her up. She turned sixteen the other day and she offically took Victor's last name, Charlence Creed. She likes Raven too their both coloured women, she's purple while Ravens blue. Boy Victoe sure does like coloured gals. Logan and Victor has been getting along real well since they got out from wepond X. They had to work together to get out. They became great drinking buddies, considering they both can't get drunk even I miss inveranable can't drink as much as them. Since those two men are getting along they helped each others remember their lives. Logans real name is James Logan he perfers Logan, I wonder why, I should ask him when he gets back. I wonder where the ladies are, were suppose to plan my weddin today.  
  
In the libary  
  
Ororo was sat down indian stlye on the floor, Jean was floating on her belly. Rahine was streached out in front of the window. Kitty was in the overstufed arm chair fliping through catlogs, while Sarah clamed the sofa. She was trying to make her bones grow in plates over her hand, she almost had it all done. Untill I said I'm, expectin. Well the bones fell off her hand to the floor. Rahine jumped up from the floor and susceding in hiting her head on the shelf. Kitty phased through the chair and Jean droped to the floor in a belly flop. Ororo opened her eyes slowly, stood up even slower and asked in her smooth vioce if I was expecting a baby. Rahine just looked at Ororo and said, nay lass, she's expecting a package, but of course a baby. Then to everyone surprize Marrow was off the sofa and had me raped in her arms in three seconds flat.  
We spent the rest of the day talking and planing, we were in the middle of my brides maids dresses when Jubilee came bustin in. She was so happy runing around huging everyone, talking a mile a minute. When she got to me she was going to give me a bear hug around my middle when all the other girls pounced ontop of her sending her to the floor.  
  
Rogue"Sorry sugar I forgot to tell ya Im pregnent."  
  
Jubilee"What?"  
  
Ororo"She's pregnent with Remy's child"  
  
Jubilee"The devil's spawn."  
  
Rogue"Your such a comidian, go back to Canada"  
  
Jean"Does Remy know yet?"  
  
Rogue"Mmmm.....Ahhhh,,,,yes"  
  
Jean"No."  
  
Sarah"No?"  
  
Ororo"My Goddest."  
  
Sarah"You have to go and tell him."  
  
Jean"He's in the danger room, go to him now Rogue."  
  
Rogue"But....."  
  
All Girls,"GO!"  
  
Rogue"Fine"  
  
  
I didn't want to tell him, he never really said if he wanted kids. As I accested my code to enter the danger roon, I started to really worry about his reaction. When the doors opened I saw that they were in a hard stimulation. I flew up to the roof of the danger room and started to look around for Remy. He wa surrounded by some type of ememy. I flew down and tried to talk to him but as soon as I landed I was surrounded myself. I lost myself in fighting them off, and soon me and Remy found Scott, we were fighting along side of each other when I broke the news.  
  
Rogue" Gambit you know I love ya right?"  
  
Gambit"Oui"  
  
Cyclops"What does that have to do with you being in here?"  
  
R"I came to tell something really important to Gambit."  
  
G"Is one of my old girlfriends here?"  
  
R"No.."  
  
C"Hurry Rogue, they finally caught up to us."  
  
R"I'm pregnet"  
  
Gambit and Cyclops"What!?"  
  
Gambit just stared at me and Scott just turned around and used full force to blast away all the stimulation, ending the program.  
  
C"Did you say what I thought you said?"  
  
R"Yes."  
  
G"Im going to be a pappy."  
  
R"Do you want to be a daddy?"  
  
G"Oui, I do."  
  
R"Great"  
  
C"Wait did you fly and fight in here?"  
  
R"Yes, why?"  
  
C"Don't do it again."  
  
G"Oui."  
  
R"What!.."  
  
C"You could hurt the baby flying"  
  
G"And fighting"  
  
C"Your not alloud to ues the danger room for battle stimulations.:"  
  
G"Oui, non more missions either."  
  
C"And when Logan gets back we can start on the nusery."  
  
R"He's back."  
  
G"Great, we can get started today."  
  
R"Remy, I just gotta fly."  
  
C." NO unless someone like Hank says you can."  
  
R"Not fair."  
  
G"We love you"  
  
R"Stop, trying to make me feel better."  
  
I left them standing ther in the danger room, I walked slowly out of the room.  
  
C"I don't think we should have told her that she couldn't fly."  
  
G"Oui, shes so sad."  
  
C"So pappy LeBeau, what do you want?"  
  
G"Want what?"  
  
C"A boy or girl?"  
  
G"A little me and a little her."  
  
C"You want to be greedy."  
  
G.Oui again,"  
  
Out in the hallway I stumble into Logan  
  
Logan"Jubilee told me the news Im happy for ya."  
  
Rogue"thank ya Logan"  
  
L"Darlin whats wrong?"  
  
R "I can't fly no more"  
  
L"Oh Darlin, I know how much you like to fly."  
  
R"Their afraid it will hurt the baby."  
  
L"True their worries are in the right place, maybe you should ask Hank about it."  
  
R"I think I'll do da."  
  
I felt better after talking to Logan, the hope of still being able to fly made me feel light. So light that I never felt ma feet touch the floor as i ran down to the lab. I ran so fast I ran through the door I din't relized it untill I was in the middle of the lab.  
  
Hank"Oh my! It's the new mom to be."  
  
Rogue"Sorry to bust in on ya Hank but can i fly?"  
  
H"Of course you can fly you were flying around the woods just this morning."  
  
R"No. Hank can I fly with my baby?"  
  
H"I can't see why not, but I don't think you should br baraling down doors, fighting, or in hard stimulations."  
  
R"yesss, byr doc. Cya I gotta go fly."  
  
I flew out the hole in the lab door that I made, and then made my way back to the danger room. I saw the three men sittin there on woden crates. I gently landed on my tip toes next to Remy.  
  
Rogue"Take me to dinner Remy."  
  
Gambit"Oui????"  
  
Rogue"Good pick me up at my room at eight please."  
  
Gambit"Oui???"  
  
Rogue"Hank said I could still fly."  
  
Gambit."Ahhh...."  
  
Rogue"Bye"  
  
She flew back out of the damage room leaving Remy, Scott and Logan alone again. Slowly Scott pulled back out the two dozen beer back into the open. Remy pulled two light cigars out of his coat pockets, and three filled shot glasses. Logan pulled out two bags of chips and a bottle of rum with a shot glass resting ontop of the stopper and a flask of raw wiskey.  
  
Scott"That was a little too close."  
  
Gambit"Oui."  
  
Logan"Charles you can come out now."  
  
Charles."Thank god I senced her coming."  
  
Scott"I think you should lock ourselves in just in case she comes back"  
  
Gambit"Or Ororo comes looking for you."  
  
Scott smiling wickly"Or Jubilee comes here"  
  
Charles"She just may want to start up a game of poker."  
  
Logan"Quit it guys or I'll gut all of ya cept swamp rat."  
  
Gambit"why no moi."  
  
Scott"Having a mad Rogue after you is bad."  
  
Charles"Having a pregnent Rogue, comeing after you is worse that your worse nightmare"  
  
Logan"Nope I can handle Rogue, Swamp rat here owes me money."  
  
Charles"Look like Remy has plans toinight."  
  
Gambit"I guess Gambit does."  
  
Scott"Im taking Ororo out tonight too, to give her something."  
  
Logan grunts  
  
Gambit"What?!?  
  
Scott"A necklace and a ring."  
  
Charles"And what about you Logan."  
  
Logan"Well Chuck, Im talking Jubilee out to give her a ring too.  
  
Gambit"You two prposin?  
  
Scott and Logan,"Just givin."  
  
Charles"I will be leaving tonight and going to meet Lilandra"  
  
Scott"Ooooo"  
  
Gambit"I like to get something for Rogue."  
  
Charles"I could find out what type ring she like to have."  
  
Scott"You wouldn't."  
  
Charles"Right now Scott, actually after one more glass of rum and I will prob the minds of rogues friends to find out what type of ring she would like to have. Logan would you be an anmal and pour up another ring I mean another glass for me."  
  
Scott"I was just thinking"  
  
Logan"That was not surprizing"  
  
Gambit"Shut up this time it might be good"  
  
Logan"Yeal at less we know he wont say lets go to the danger room"  
  
Scott"Anyway...... We could all go out tonight together, eat at the same table in the same resturant, understand that animal and cajan or was that to many words."  
  
Logan"gerrr"  
  
Gambit"And we could give dem their rings one after the other."  
  
Logan"And flowers to match their hair colour should be waiting for them on their plates."  
  
Gambit,"Mon amiee! They say men can't come up wit good ideals."  
  
Logan"we been drinkin, anything right now will probally sound like agreat ideal"  
  
Scott"You are such a downer"  
  
Charles"Got it, I know excatly what typr of ring she want's and every other girl for that matter too."  
  
Gambit"Lets go and get Rogue her ring, you guys what to come alone too?"  
  
Logan"Sure me and one eye will come along I want to see if Chuck can wheel himself out of here in a straight line."  
  
Charles"To the black bird!"  
  
Scott"Woulden't the jeep or my car be a better choice for in public places?"  
  
Charles, nope doing this X-man style. To the Black Birdie.  
  
The three standing men watch Charles wheel himself out in a crocked line singing at the top of his lungs all the way down the hall.  
  
Charle s voice growing fainter:  
"Tell me how you feel about this?  
I bought my own house  
Tell me how you feel about this?  
I wanted a team of nuts  
I got it   
I wanted a standing girl   
I got her  
I wanted crazy sex  
Im going to get it  
My gloss'es head   
I shined it  
so tell me how you feel about this" 


	3. Will it never end

On the Roof of the house sits Rogue, Ororo, Jubliee, Sahra and Kitty. They were in the middle of a heated dbate over how stupid guys were when they saw the Black Bird rise into the sky and fly away.  
  
Kitty "I go see if that means that we are suppose to be on a mission"  
  
Sahra"Shit I just finished polishing my nails."  
  
Ororo"We better go check"  
  
They got up and made their way back into the house. Kitty phased herself and Sahara through the roof. Rogue and Ororo flew down to the front door and Jubilee fliped over the ledge and on to the balcony to her and Logans room.  
  
Meanwhile on the black bird  
  
Charles" I so horney, so horney horney horney"  
  
Gambit"My god remind me never to let him drink again"  
  
Scott"Is there anyway we can get him to shut up"  
  
Logan"Yup their is"   
  
He got up and placed Charles wheelchair onto the lifting pad that Ororo uses to clear the weater if its real bad. He then flips the controls to lift Charles up to the outside of the jet.  
  
Gambit"wont he roll away?"  
  
Logan"Naw fer some reason he manages to stay in the same place."  
  
Scott"YOU did this before?  
  
Logan"So!?  
  
Gambit"Enough, some one come back here and fly dis plane.  
  
Scott"Got it"  
  
Back at the house  
  
Rogue"Ororo did you find them?  
  
Ororo"No did you?"  
  
Rogue"I wouldn't have asked you if I found them now would I?'  
  
Ororo"Sorry my brain not working."  
  
Jubilee comes towards them carring beer bottles, liqure bottles and chips  
  
Jubilee"I think I found what they were doing before they left"  
  
Ororo"Are you sure"  
  
Jubilee takes a swig from the flask"Yup this is wolives" See take a drink for the rum bottle"And this is the profferess"  
  
Rogue"Charles drinks?"  
  
Jubilee"Yup I drank with him a few times up in Canada, him and his girl."  
  
Ororo"GIRL!!His girl?"  
  
  
At The Ring shop  
  
Remy"C H A R L E S are you S U R E this is the ring that R O G U E wanted."  
  
Charles "yup on to the flower shop, back to the bird mobill."  
  
Logan"He picked out three rings all for Rogue"  
  
Scott"Logan take him, outside hes hitting on the sales ladies"  
  
Logan"Got it"  
  
Gambit"How bout we purshase these three rings set them on the table and make the girls guess which ones hers."  
  
Scott"Sounds great we better get home to take out the girls before they get worried about us.'  
  
Gambit"Oui,   
  
They pay for the rings using the credet card that Remy swiped from Charles.  
  
Scott in a hused voice"You know you got to sind this right?  
  
Gambit"No problem"  
  
He wrote down Charles name down to the T  
  
Scott"How did you know how to do that?"  
  
Gambit"Howd you think me and Logan got bikes?"  
  
Scott"Oh"  
  
Loagn"Boys I can't hold him off anymore."  
  
Charles"It's too bad Im bald, too bad too white it too bad i can't glue the hairs back on."  
  
Scott"Lets leave or I will get a ticket for quadiple parcking the black bird"  
  
Back At the house  
  
Rogue"Guys none of my pants fit anymore"  
  
Jean"Would you like me to fly over to the brotherhood and get blobs pants for you?"  
  
Ororo"I least Rogue dosn't use pading."  
  
Jean"Well I never!"  
  
Sarhar"Im home!"  
  
Jubilee"Where did ya go, you just left."  
  
Sarha"I went for a walk and brought home a puppy." 


End file.
